Davichi
center|650px Davichi *'Nombre:' Davichi (다비치) **'¿Por qué Davichi? 'Significa la estrella que brilla sobre el mundo, es decir que ellas son las estrellas que brillan sobre el escenario *'Número de integrantes:' 2 chicas *'Origen:' Corea Del Sur. *'Debut:' 04-Febrero-2008 *'Fanclub:' Davichi Chord *'Color oficial:' Rosado *'Género:' K-Pop, Balada y R&B. *'Agencia:' Stone Music Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *'Solistas:' **Lee Hae Ri (2017) **Kang Min Kyung (2019) Carrera '2008–2010: debut' Davichi en mayo de 2010 El dúo lanzó su álbum de estudio debut, Amaranth , el 4 de febrero de 2008. La canción promocional "Te amo aunque te odio" ganó el premio "Novato del mes" en febrero en los Cyworld Digital Music Awards . Posteriormente, el dúo promovió la canción "Sad Promise" del álbum. El 8 de julio, lanzaron una edición reempaquetada de su primer álbum titulado Vivid Summer Edition , con "Love and War" como sencillo promocional. En los últimos meses de 2008, Davichi ganó premios por "Mejor Artista Nuevo" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards , Golden Disk Awards y los Seoul Music Awards. El 5 de marzo de 2009, Davichi lanzó la obra extendida Davichi in Wonderland , con el sencillo principal "8282". La canción demostró ser popular entre el público en general y continuó el éxito de la carta de Davichi. Al año siguiente, el 6 de mayo de 2010, Davichi lanzó su segundo EP, Innocence , con el sencillo principal "Time, Please Stop". El video musical del sencillo principal contó con Eun-jung de T-ara . '2011-2012: Love Delight ' El 16 de agosto de 2011, se anunció que Davichi lanzaría su tercera obra extendida, Love Delight , más adelante en el mes. El 27 de agosto, el sello de Davichi, Core Contents Media , reveló que todo el álbum Love Delight se había filtrado en Internet. A pesar de que la filtración se abrió paso rápidamente a través de los sitios del portal de Internet, la compañía decidió no cambiar la fecha de lanzamiento. Love Delight fue lanzado el 29 de agosto, junto con el video musical de su sencillo principal, "Don't Say Goodbye". La canción pasó a la lista en el número uno en la Gaon Digital Chart de Corea y el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 durante tres semanas consecutivas. Davichi en la conferencia de prensa de Iris II: New Generation el 7 de febrero de 2013. El 7 de octubre de 2012, se anunció que los miembros de Davichi dejarían su sello para formar una compañía independiente. Sin embargo, menos de un mes después, se reveló que el dúo había retirado su decisión de abandonar Core Contents Media y había renovado sus contratos. '2013–2014: Mystic Ballad y 6,7' El 3 de marzo de 2013, se lanzó el video musical del prelanzamiento "Turtle", del segundo álbum de estudio de Davichi Mystic Ballad . El video musical fue protagonizado por el miembro de 5dolls , Hyoyoung. "Turtle" pasó a la lista número uno en la Tabla Única Gaon de Corea del Sur. El 18 de marzo, Davichi lanzó la canción principal "Just the Two of Us", junto con el álbum completo, que contó con colaboraciones con Duble Sidekick , Verbal Jint , Jung Suk-won y Ryu Jae-hyun.Las promociones para "Just the Two of Us" comenzaron el 21 de marzo en M! Countdown. El single tomó el lugar número uno en M! Cuenta atrás , marcando el décimo quinto espectáculo musical de Davichi. El 1 de abril, Davichi lanzó el sencillo digital "Be Warmed (feat. Verbal Jint)". La canción fue originalmente incluida en la lista de canciones de Mystic Ballad, pero fue sacada por razones desconocidas. La canción fue recibida con éxito instantáneo en Corea del Sur. El 27 de junio, Davichi lanzó el álbum sencillo digital Memories of Summer con la canción "Porque te extraño hoy", que fue producida por Choi Kyu-sung. El 23 de febrero de 2014, se anunció que el contrato de Davichi había expirado y que la renovación de su contrato con Core Contents Media parecía poco probable. Pronto se anunció que el dúo no había vuelto a firmar, pero que lanzarían un álbum de estudio final con la compañía como un 'regalo de despedida'. El 4 de junio, Davichi lanzó Again , con Kim Tae-min, Park Sang-won y Seunghee de F-ve Dolls . El 18 de junio, el dúo lanzó "Pillow", una canción debut inédita. El EP 6,7 se lanzó digitalmente al día siguiente. El 3 de julio, Davichi lanzó "Don't Move" como su último sencillo bajo Core Contents Media , con el video musical con Dani de T-ara N4 y Sungmin de Speed . El 13 de julio, Davichi lanzó It's Okay, That's Love , que apareció en todo el drama de SBS It's Okay, That's Love . Poco después de eso, el 17 de julio, el dúo firmó un contrato exclusivo con CJ E&M después de que expiró su contrato con Core Contents Media. '2015–2016: Davichi Hug , 50 x Half' Davichi en KCON Los Angeles en julio de 2016. Davichi lanzó el EP Davichi Hug bajo su nueva agencia el 21 de enero de 2015, con los dos sencillos principales, "Crying Again" y "Sorry, I'm Happy". El mini-álbum fue lanzado bajo la etiqueta de CJ E&M MMO Entertainment . El 16 de diciembre, lanzaron el sencillo digital WHITE con Jay Park , su primer lanzamiento bajo el sello de CJ E&M B2M Entertainment. El 13 de octubre de 2016, Davichi lanzó su sexta obra extendida, 50 x Half con las canciones de doble título "Beside Me" y "Love Is To Give". El 28 de octubre, Davichi anunció su concierto en solitario titulado Davichi In Tempo <50 X HALF> . Del 30 al 31 de diciembre se celebraron dos conciertos en Seúl en el Gran Salón de la Universidad de Yonsei. '2017: Regreso con el single "To Me" ' El 11 de octubre de 2017, Davichi lanzó su sencillo digital titulado “To Me”, es una balada sentimental con una letra que expresa los sentimientos de alguien pasa por una dolorosa ruptura. Davichi canta sobre echar de menos a un amor pasado y apreciar los bonitos recuerdos. El vídeo con letra muestra lindas animaciones que ilustran perfectamente la letra. El 15 de diciembre Davichi anunció que sus conciertos en solitario titulados "Davichi La êve Concert 2017" se celebrarían en Seúl en el Gran Salón de la Universidad de Yonsei del 23 al 24 de diciembre. '2018: Regreso con su tercer album de estudio "&10"' El 16 de enero, su agencia B2M Entertainment anunció que el 3er álbum de estudio de Davichi se lanzaría en sitios de música digital el 25 de enero. Davichi reveló la primera foto concepto y título del álbum para su comeback por su décimo aniversario. El álbum se titula “&10” para marcar el aniversario desde su debut en el 2008 y está programado para ser lanzado el 25 de enero a las 6PM y el MV de la canción principal "Days Without You" será protagonizado por Kang Daniel de Wanna One. 'Regreso con el single "Nostalgia"' Es el decimocuarto sencillo de Davichi, titulado "Nostalgia" y sera liberado el 12 de julio, el cual fue producido por Jung Key. '2019: Regreso con el sencillo "Unspoken Words"' Se anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo sencillo titulado "Unspoken Words" que sera revelado el 17 de mayo. 'Regreso con el sencillo "Dear My Longtime Lover"' Las chicas de Davichi lanzaron el primer teaser para su comeback "나의오랜연인에게(Dear My Longtime Lover)" que se presentará como un single digital y que verá la luz el 15 de noviembre. Se pospuso el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo "Dear My Longtime Lover" por problemas de post-producción y se cambió de fecha para el 3 de diciembre. Integrantes center|650px De izquierda a derecha: ''' Kang Min Kyung & Lee Hae Ri *Lee Hae Ri (Líder y Vocalista) *Kang Min Kyung (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografía Álbum' 'Album Repackage' 'Best Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2015:' K.Will ft. Davichi - You Call It Romance *'2012': Yangpa & Hanna - Love is all the same (con. Davichi) *'2012: T-ara & Davichi - We Were In Love *'''2010: Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi) *'2009:' T-ara, SeeYa ft. Davichi - Wonder Woman *'2008: '''Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Temas para Dramas *''Sunset tema para Crash Landing on You (2019) *''Falling in Love'' tema para The Beauty Inside (2018) *''Because It's You'' tema para Live (2018) *''I Miss You Today Too tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''Forgetting You tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''This Love'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''It's OK, It's Love'' tema para It’s OK, It’s Love (2014) *''Don't You Know?'' tema para IRIS (2013) *''Because It's You'' tema para Big (2012) *''Heaven'' tema para Ghastly (2011) *''One Person'' tema para Smile, Mom (2011) *''Tears of Heaven'' tema para Tears of Heaven (2010) *''Hot Stuff'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Conciertos *'2009 Davichi 1st Concert "The Premiere Wide Hole" In Seoul' **24 Diciembre - AX Korea *'2010 Davichi Christmas Concert In Seoul' **25 Diciembre - Jangchung Gymnasium *'2011 Davichi Concert "To Send" In Seoul ' **27 Diciembre - Olympic Park Hall *'2013 Davichi Code' **28 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco **31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Student Gymnasium *'2015 Davichi Concert "Winter Hug"' **30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University Grand Hall *'2019 Davichi Concert in San Francisco' **29 Junio - San Francisco, Canadá - Herbst Theatre SF Premios Curiosidades *'"Davichi In Wonderland"', se posiciono en el #1 gracias a su canción''' 8282''' este estuvo constantemente en los primeros puestos de los charts, así como los Primeros 300 MNET, durante el año de su debut. *Davichi es un grupo cuya atracción principal es la calidad vocal por sobre su apariencia física, ha sido elogiado por grandes artistas de Kpop. *Antes de ser finalmente nombradas "Davichi", se pensaron en nombres como "Mafia" y "Fly High" pero luego de que su productor les aconsejara su nombre actual, estas vieron que encajaba perfectamente con su canción y terminaron por elegirlo. *Son consideradas jerarquías Kpop desde el año 2008. *En octubre salieron reportes que Davichi estaba considerando romper sus lazos con su agencia de 5 años Core Contents Media, sin embargo Davichi deshizo la idea y en Marzo reanudaron sus actividades con contrato renovado. *Ganaron el primer lugar en Immortal Songs 2 el día 30 de Marzo del 2013, obteniendo la mayoría de los votos 4 veces consecutivas, venciendo a U-KISS, al actor de musicales Yoon Hyung Ryul, Narsha y Yurisangja con 422 votos en las 4 rondas. Esta fue la primera vez que se presentaron como dúo en vez de presentarse en solitario. *Son consideradas las hermanas mayores de 15&. *Fueron nombradas Embajadoras Honorarias de "La Música de Cine". *En septiembre de 2011 Davichi nuevamente regresa al éxito con la canción Love Delight (Don't Say Goodbye) el cual alcanzó el numero en el Korea K-Pop Hot 100 billboard chart, plantando cara a "A-CHA" de Super Junior y "Step" de KARA. *En el 2012 participaron en el Music Bank de Chile, cantando "Gracias a la Vida" de la cantante chilena Violeta Parra. *Son el grupo con más exitos conseguidos, con un total de 15 canciones. *Todos sus trabajos del año 2013, "Turtle", "Just The Two Of Us", "Be Warmed" y "The Letter" se posicionaron en los más alto de todos los charts. Incluso "Missing You Today" que no tuvo promociones. *En el drama Personal Taste se escucha su canción Time, please stop. *El 5 de Junio regresan con su nuevo single titulado "Again" *El 5 de Junio Davichi ha vuelto con su mini álbum, “6,7”, y con el vídeo musical para la canción principal “Again” (también conocida como “Meeting After Breaking Up”), ha sido producida por Brave Brothers, y es la primera colaboración con el dúo. La canción se aparta del estilo usual de Davichi, y mezcla sus emocionales voces con el fuerte sonido de Brave Brothers. *Davichi ha lanzado el vídeo para su última balada “Arm Pillow”. Protagonizándola están los populares Son Ho Joon y la actriz Lee Da Hee, y el vídeo muestra al personaje de Lee Da Hee recordando una relación pasada. La canción fue compuesta por Jeon Hye Sung y es una melodía que resalta la habilidad vocálica de Lee Haeri y Kang Min Kyung. * El 17 de Julio de 2014 se dio a conocer que el dúo dejaría de formar parte oficialmente de Core Contents Media y se unirían a CJ &EM. Enlaces *Fancafe *Facebook *Instagram (Lee Hae Ri) *Instagram (Kang Min Kyung) *Twitter (Lee Hae Ri) *Twitter (Kang Min Kyung) Galería Davichi1.jpg Davichi2.jpg Davichi3.jpg Davichi4.jpg Davichi5.jpg Davichi6.jpg Davichi7.jpg Davichi8.jpg Videografía Davichi -Even Though I Hate You, I Love You|Even Though I Hate You, I Love You Davichi -Sad Promise|Sad Promise Davichi - Sad Love Song|Sad Love Song Seeya, Davichi & Black Pearl - Blue Moon|Blue Moon Davichi - Love & War|Love & War Davichi -8282|8282 Davichi -I Made An Accident|I Made An Accident Davichi - My Man|My Man Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment